How can I learn to love you when I hate you?
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Fayt takes a bath and Albel takes one with him. Things get heated and Fayt is having erotic dreams. Rated M for yaoi, smut and language. Mpreg in future chapters. Need 5 reviews for next chapter. Lemon in ch.2! No flamers. R&R Plz!


**FaytXAlbel yaoi**

**Hallo my fellow readers, I was bored and decided to make another story. Yep! Anyways I don't own Star Ocean and there's a 99.99999999% chance I never will. Fayt and Albel take a bath together and things heat up! No pun intended. Read and review plz! **

In what seemed like hours took Fayt five minutes to figure out, he had feelings for someone in his party. Maria? No. Nel? No. Cliff. No. Sophia? NO WAY IN HELL! In fact it wasn't a girl at all, yep it's that certain katana wielding smexy Albel Nox. He was certain of this fact, he liked Albel. Fayt just wondered what his reaction would be if he told him how he felt. Every time he was around him he would get hot and embarrassed, he liked undressing him with his eyes. Fayt looked at the clock, it was time for his bath. He grabbed some clothes and skipped to the bathroom. Knock Knock. No answer so he opened the door, good no one. It was late at night and everyone was asleep, perfect time for Fayt to relax in silence. He unzipped his jacket and threw it on the ground. He stripped himself of his shirt revealing hard, just right abs. He moaned when he thought of Albel running his hand up his body and playing with his nipple. He took off his pants and boxers and slid into the hot water, he washed himself and his amazing blue hair, he submerged himself into the water to rinse, he sighed and noticed that he had a hard on for Albel. He decided that his "little" problem had to be taken care of. He reached down into the water and grabbed his erect cock. The feel of his hand made him groan and wish it was Albel's hand.

He pumped it lightly, getting used to the feel of the pleasure in the hot water. His thoughts ran wild as he stroked rougher, throwing his head back and letting out a soft moan. He pictured Albel slamming into his perfect ass with his monstrous eight inch cock. All was going fine until the little knocking at the door.

"Y-yes?" Fayt said while trying to hide the fact that he was almost about to blow his load. His cock was now twitching from the lack of friction.

"Fayt, its Albel. I'm coming in maggot." Fayt took his hand off his cock and looked at the door. Albel emerged in all his glory. He looked at Fayt then looked in the mirror. Undoing the hair ties he had, although it was more like bondage, he let it fall to his lower back.

"Listen fool, I would have to pay to get my own bath and I know you take late baths so I'm gonna take a bath with you." Fayt's cock twitched at the very thought. He almost moaned when Albel took his gauntlet and armor off, leaving him in only a shirt and boxers. He reached down and slipped his boxers off revealing an eight inch or more monster, Fayt couldn't tell at such a distance. He looked at Fayt and walked over to the bath, Fayt looked away very quickly as he was now at a full blown boner. Albel slipped into the bath, brushing against Fayt's leg. Fayt looked up and noticed Albel had his eyes closed and was totally vulnerable. 'Oh damn what I wouldn't give to sit in his lap right now.' Fayt thought. He reached out and was about to touch his glorious face but the hand said no.

"What do you think you're doing runt?" He squeezed Fayt's hand and pulled him closer. "Do you think we have a special relationship? Who gave you the permission to touch my perfect face?" Fayt blinked twice and looked away.

"Uhm, Albel I wanted to tell you for a long time and so I'm gonna come out and say it. A-Albel...I like you a lot." Albel blinked and looked into the water.

"I can see that Fayt (point point) heheh." He looked into the water and noticed Fayt's hardness. Fayt blushed a deep shade of red and pulled his hand up to his mouth. Albel pulled Fayt unto his lap, erection brushing against erection. Fayt gasped and widely opened his eyes. Albel pulled Fayt toward him into a kiss. Finally, this was the moment Fayt had been dreaming of. Albel bit Fayt's lip and asked for entrance, Fayt had allowed. Their tongues danced, Albel slipped his hand to Fayt's face and pulled him closer, yep, he was drinking up every last bit of Fayt as he could. He pulled away and threw Fayt back to where he was sitting.

"Maggot." He said before getting out of the tub. Fayt sat there for a good ten more minutes before coming back to his senses.

"Woah, Albel k-kissed me. Haha Cliff in your face I kissed a boy and I LOVED it! Ahaah I don't have to try out playful banter on Nel anymore! Albel is mine!...oops." He got his clothes on and ran back to his room where he and Albel slept. He conspicuously opened the door and walked in like nothing happened. He looked and saw Albel sleeping soundly, maybe he could ravage him and he wouldn't know about it. Hmmm he was thinking about it, no he would save his body for later. He crawled into bed and pulled up the covers. He drifted off with erotic dreams of his one and only lover.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Maggot...hey runt wake up..." Albel shook Fayt until he woke up enough to realize where he was at least. "Do me a favor next time and don't have erotic dreams about me. And why the hell are you in my bed? Why the HELL am I naked, and why are you naked too? I swear to god if you and me....augh god I don't even wanna think about it." He kicked Fayt off the bed, his naked ass hitting the floor with a thump. Fayt thought back but couldn't remember how he got there.

**Well that's it for chapter 1, please review. For the next chapter I need at least 5 reviews. That would make me happy. Next chapter is about How Fayt got into Albel's bed, fan service and smut. REVIEW! **


End file.
